


He's Coming Apart

by Bmxtthxw



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Infected Paul Matthews, Light Angst, Whump, based on art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmxtthxw/pseuds/Bmxtthxw
Summary: Paul destroyed the meteor. That should have solved everything. Hopefully.Fic based on art by Missbroadwayblues on tumblr
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	He's Coming Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is based off the lovely [art](https://missbroadwayblues.tumblr.com/post/614529697510031360/have-some-doodles-infectedpaul-is-my-jam-because) by Missbroadwayblues

The apotheosis had been stopped. At least, it had stopped spreading. Everyone seemed to have been brought back to normal. That’s what Paul was telling himself, anyway, as he watched his friends and the people he knew slowly start to shake out of the musical haze caused by the blue shit. He still didn’t feel great but that very easily could be due to how close he had been to the exploding meteor. He didn’t notice he’d been lost in thought until he found himself flinching at a hand on his shoulder.

  
“Easy there,” It was the general, sitting down beside him. “You missed the helicopter.”

  
“Didn’t miss it. It… Crashed.” He said, staring blankly in front of him. He’d almost forgotten that happened.

  
“It crashed?” John looked concerned, “Was anyone hurt?”

  
“Oh shit.” Paul immediately pushed himself up, John quick to follow, “Shit, Emma, I forgot.”

  
“Paul, calm down for a moment. Tell me what happened.”

  
“We- We were going to get out, we were on the helicopter but the pilot was infected, we crashed, Emma’s leg got fucked up, I need to get back-”

  
“I’m sure she’ll be alright. Are you okay?” John asked, holding onto Paul’s arm.

  
“We should get back to Emma. It’s- It’s..” He covered his mouth before he could continue the sentence. “I’m fine.”

  
“You don’t sound like it.”

  
Paul just shook his head and kept walking, leaving John to follow if he wanted to keep talking. He pretended not to notice that he had bit his lip hard enough for it to bleed. He was a little too busy to comment on it anyway, trying to force himself to stop humming. He’d destroyed the source, it should have stopped the singing. Paul didn’t know why it was still in the back of his mind.

  
“Paul. Stop, just for a minute, Emma can handle herself for a short while, I’m sure, if not, I doubt she will be left alone for long. You fixed things, Paul. You can…. You’ve got blue on your face.”

  
“How did this not drive you insane?” Paul put a hand over his lip. The blue should be more concerning but there was too much in his head.

  
“What?”

  
“It keeps repeating in my head, the same lines like I'm supposed to know the song like- it’s inevita- Shit!” He covered his mouth again the moment he realized he couldn’t just say the lyrics stuck in his mind. Absently, he could feel John wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “It-It’s i-inev-”

  
“Easy, son, easy. You stopped the end of the world. That’s a lot for anyone. Give yourself a minute to catch up.”

  
“I destroyed it, it should stop!”

  
“Calm down. It’s alright. You’ll be okay, Paul. I promise, we’ll fix it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I might add more parts later because I want this to end well for Paul but we'll see
> 
> again, this is the link to the art, i love it [It's beautiful](https://missbroadwayblues.tumblr.com/post/614529697510031360/have-some-doodles-infectedpaul-is-my-jam-because)


End file.
